Applications such as telecommunications, transportation, aerospace, and medical use a large number of individual electronic components. Electronic components often fail due to excessive temperature or mechanical shock or stress. For example, thermal expansion may produce mechanical stresses that may cause material fatigue. High temperatures may also cause cracking as well as mechanical damage or shock. These types of failures may impact a number of components located proximate to one another.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.